Devices for displaying the patterns of magnetic fields are known in the art. However, these devices are often messy and cumbersome to use because they require such features as loose iron filings or flexible plastic films. Additionally, conventional devices show movement of magnetically reactive particles but fail to provide a clear and detailed presentation of magnetic flux. Thus, there is a need in the educational industry for a demonstration device that permits students and others to view a presentation of magnetic flux and optionally, how magnetic flux interacts with other elements of matter.